To Be A Mikaelson
by Shadow-Walker-Locke
Summary: Harry, as it turns out, isn't the son of James Potter. When he receives a letter from Gringotts, his entire life turns upside down.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries**

**This randomly came to me one day while I was in class. Hope you guys enjoy it! May not continue it though, so please send me help!**

**Prologue: A Night Beneath the Stars**

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

The bright moonlight shone across a stretch of grass, lighting up a small puddle of clear water resting in the center of the small meadow.

A rose bushes leaves and petals quivered as a gust of wind rushed by, chilling them. The air held the scent of winter and frost to come.

Suddenly, the small gust of wind turned angry, the force of its attack ripping leaves and branches from their trees.

A girl laughed, and the wind stopped. The girl could not have been older than 17, and had flaming auburn hair with dazzling green eyes. She was medium height, around 5"5, and was fairly beautiful.

This girl was known as Lily Evans.

A man yelled her name, and Lily turned her head to see her best friend and lover running after her. His curly shoulder-length blond hair was tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and his deep azure eyes blazed with delight as he chased after her. He himself was quite tall; at a height of 6"4, he towered over Lily to a large extent.

"Hurry up, Nik!" Lily laughed, running faster through the grass. Nik smirked evilly, using an impossible speed to appear in front of her.

She grimaced, poking his chest. "Cheater," she mumbled half-heartedly in an English accent.

He raised a perfect brow. "I'm a cheater?" he asked, his accent much richer, indicating the times he had seen, "tell me, Love, who used their magic to manipulate the wind?" She smirked, sticking out her tongue.

This was the perfect ammunition Nik needed to pull her in for a romantic kiss. She moaned into his mouth as it worked wonders, nibbling his bottom lip with a smile.

She had always preferred to be there, in her loves arms, rather than anywhere else in the universe. She felt safe with him, protected. He would always be there for her, as she would for him.

Nik pulled away. "I have to leave tomorrow," he whispered in her ear. Lily felt a tear run down her cheek at the thought of loosing him for any period of time. "When will you be back?" she asked.

He sighed. "When the law allowing vampires and humans to be together is passed," he replied, kissing her forehead gently.

The wizarding world worked in strange ways. Or, at least, that was Niklaus's point of the matter. He was not a wizard, nor was he human. He was the first ever hybrid; a born werewolf turned vampire.

In the wizarding world, vampires and werewolves both were shunned to the point that it was legal to kill one is you so pleased. In Klaus's case, it was so much worse.

Lily was pregnant with his child.

The mere mention of having a child with either a vampire or werewolf would be enough for the Ministry of Magic to lock you up until you gave birth, just so that they could kill the child growing inside you. To cover up the fact that she had a secret lover, Lily had begun to date James Potter whilst at Hogwarts. The man had always followed her around like a lost puppy, and Lily thought she might as well put it to good use.

"I don't want you to leave," she whispered, kissing him softly. He frowned. "I will always be with you, Lily, in here," he placed a hand over her heart.

She gave a small smile. "I guess you're right," she agreed, nuzzling his neckline.

Nik let his stubble-covered cheek rub against his lovers'.

"Always and Forever."

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

"Alice?" Lily yelled, knocking on her best friend's door heavily. The young woman was no longer Lily Evans, but Lily Potter, having married James Potter soon after she graduated. Niklaus had been gone for almost half of a year, and Lily missed him more and more each coming day.

The door opened, and the slender face of Alice Longbottom stared at her. "Lily?" the brunet asked, blinking, "it's 5:00 in the morning, what are you doing here?"

Lily rung her hands together. "Is Frank home?" she asked worriedly. Alice shook her head no, and Lily sighed. "Good, because I need to tell you something!" she walked into the small house as Alice let her in.

The two friends sat on the couch, and one of the house elves brought in tea.

"What if I told you James wasn't my childes father?" Lily whispered. Alice froze, turning to look at her friends with fierce eyes. "It depends on who the father really is, I suppose," she concedes.

Lily bit her lip. "A vampire," she whispered, only just loud enough for her friend to hear. Alice shot from her chair with a hiss. "You've been cheating on James with a _leech_!" she shrieked.

Alice turned to the floo. "What will Dumbledore say?" she hissed angrily.

Lily acted on reflex, appearing in front of her with her wand at her friends' throat. "I can't let you tell anyone, Alice," she said, tears streaming down her face, and her voice shaky.

Alice sneered. "So what are you going to do about it? Kill me?" she laughed. "You don't have the gut to cast the killing curse!"

"Obliviate!" Lily snarled, watching as the fine white mist pooled around the head of Alice Longbottom before disappearing. The pregnant girl fell to the floor, the spell putting her to sleep.

Lily sighed, hands on her stomach as she watched her unconscious ex-friend. She would do anything to protect her child, no matter the cost.

She would kill for him.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

"_Stand aside, stupid girl!_" the cold voice flowed into Niklaus' head as he looked over an ancient scroll in a small park near Godrics Hollow.

"_No! Not Harry, please not my son!_" he froze as he recognized Lily's voice, and stuffed the scroll in his bag before racing off, following the sound of his lovers voice. He had not known he was near to his love, but now that he did, she was in danger, as well as his son.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Lord Voldemort shouted, and the agonizing cry of a woman lashed out throughout the street. Klaus ran faster, and just as he was about to reach the door, he was blasted backwards.

_No,_ he thought, bashing in the door as soon as he rose from the debris. _Lily, Harry, _his mind chanted, _they have to be alive!_

But as he entered the nursery, the body of his one true love greeted him, covered in plaster from the ceiling, her eyes open in terror with tears down her cheeks.

He kissed her head softly, and was about to take his son when Auror Black burst into the room. Klaus got out of their before being seen, leaving his son behind for his godfather to care for.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

**14 years later**

Harry sighed as he lounged on the bed, holding the Gringotts letter he had gotten earlier that day.

He had yet to open it, so the death of Cedric Diggory still weighed heavily in his mind. He believed that he was at fault for his friend's death, though he wasn't.

The parchment opened, and his emerald eyes danced across the page.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am Ragnok, head of the Goblins of Gringotts World Wide. Due to some difficulties in your life, also due to your heritage, you shall only be receiving this letter two weeks before you turn fifteen._

_Now, on to business. Your mother, one Lily Evans-Potter, asked me to write to you once this day came, after explaining the nature of your heritage. You see, James Potter was not your father._

_You must be asking yourself many questions, but allow me to explain. Whilst in school, your mother and your real father kept a secret relationship outside of the wizarding world. Due to laws that would have had you butchered the moment you were born, Mrs. Evans-Potter concealed your magical signature so that no one would recognize who your father was._

_Your father, whom I have mentioned several times, is a man by the name of Niklaus Mikaelson. He is a vampire, one of the Originals. He is also a werewolf, making him the first ever Hybrid in existence, hence his title, The Original Hybrid. He was born in the year 975 B.C._

_He will be made aware of your location by tomorrow morning, and shall be by. It was not his choice to leave you, but you would have been in grave danger had he managed to successfully retrieve you._

_~Ragnok._

Harry's eyes were wide. His whole world came crashing down.

James Charlus Potter was not his father.

He was a bastard.

His father was over one thousand years old.

He was half vampire, half werewolf.

How did his life get so fucked up?


	2. 01: Of Magical Staves and Magick Gems

**My deepest apologies for this chapter taking so long. I've been quite busy with school and then my birthday party (sweet 16!), along with getting a new computer and having to get my Microsoft Office key renewed and onto my new computer. It's been a slow few months.**

**I'd like to send out a huge thank-you to ****salllzy**** here on . You've been a huge help in this next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**On a new note, this chapter may have some words that you think are miss-spelled; they're not. They're purposely written like they are.**

**_Chapter one: Of Magical Staves and Magick Gems_**

Harry was knocked out of his thoughts by a knock on the front door of the Dursley house. He heard his aunt answer the door, and her overly loud, obnoxious voice floated through the house and into his bedroom.

_"Yes? How may I help you, young man?"_ his aunt asked whoever was at the door. Harry shrugged it off, looking at the date written on the parchment envelope.

_Yesterdays date._

He blinked, and then Harrys eyes went wide. He settled his hearing back downstairs.

_"There is no Harry Potter here, boy! Don't you ever say that name around here again!"_

Harry slowly descended the stairs and, stopping halfway down, his eyes gazing through the door to see a blond man with bright blue eyes glaring at his aunt. He was about six-foot-four, wearing a grey long-sleeved tee and a black leather jacket with a fabric hood. His jeans were denim blue, and he wore expensive all-star converse on his feet.

"I know he is here, Tunie, so allow me to see him!" the man snarled. Aunt Petunia gasped. "How do you know that name? Only my dreadful sister knew it!"

The man, as if like lightning, suddenly had Aunt Petunia by the throat and up against the wall. "You made the mistake of stepping foot outside, Petunia. Now, Lily was _very, very_ dear to me. The wards around your home prevent my compulsion from effecting you or any in this home, but I have other means of persuasion. So unless you wish to see them, I suggest inviting me inside so that I may see _my_ son!"

Harry gasped, causing the blond man to look at him. "Harry?" he asked. Harry gulped, but nodded. "Please don't hurt her," he asked. Klaus released Aunt Petunia, who screamed and ran back into the house quicker than Harry could say Polyjuice.

Klaus held his hand out for Harry, who smiled slightly. "Come in, Klaus," he said, opening the door wider. The hybrid smiled widely, walking inside. "Can we speak in your room, perhaps?" he asked his son. Harry nodded. "I warn you, It's a mess."

Once inside, Klaus sat on a chair while Harry took back residence on his tiny bed. "I see you received the Letter from Gringotts," Klaus commented, picking up the parchment. Harry nodded. "Why didn't you look for me?" he asked suddenly.

Klaus frowned. "I did. Oh Gods, did I. But Dumbledore grabbed you and sent you here and placed Blood Wards so that you were untraceable. And, as for Muggle means, your documents were untraceable, as if they didn't exist. My investigators couldn't even find Petunia because f the old fools meddling. It was as if she didn't exist, either."

Harry frowned. "Well, that explains a lot. Where have you been all these years?" he asked. Klaus smiled. "I mostly stayed here in England, but for the last five years I've been in America. Which is where we will be leaving for once you gather all of your things."

The teenager frowned. "We aren't staying here?" he asked. Klaus frowned. "Harry, if you remain at Hogwarts or anywhere that Dumbledore can reach you easily, your life is forfeit. He has plans for you to be the perfect little weapon, a weapon which he will dispose of once you defeat Voldemort. He has a dream for himself, one that only has him as the Savior, not yourself. He thinks himself a Lord of the Light, when in reality both he and Voldemort are Dark Wizards. The only difference is that they have different goals."

Harry was shocked, and to be honest, a bit afraid. He had followed Dumbledore blindly for almost five years, but if what his father said was true, it was all planned out by the Headmaster.

"What about my wand?" he asked. Klaus grabbed it, and snapped it. "HEY!" Harry cried, as the power drained away. "It was a tool for Dumbledore to control you. And, In America, Staves are used, not Wands. It would be un-useful."

Harry sighed. "What is a Stave? I thought they were called Staffs?"

Klaus brought out what looked like a silver cylinder, half a meter in length and 10 centimeters in diameter. He handed it to Harry. "Stroke it from the base to the tip." he instructed. Harry blushed, and only then did Klaus realize just how dirty it sounded. "You know that was not what I meant!" he scolded.

Harry did as he was told, feeling the unusual feathery texture of the metal. He jumped back as the 30 centimeter cylinder turned into a two meter hunk of metal, one end holding a rounded diamond with twelve dull, grey diamonds surrounding the base metal it sprouted from.

"This, my son, is a Stave. It is much like a wand, only you do not require it to perform magic, only to perform difficult rituals and rites. The colorless diamonds at the base are to hold the Magicks needed for the Stave to work. Once you are gifted with a certain Magick, the stone pertaining to that particular Magick will change gemstone. Ancestral Magick will turn a stone into Topaz, Familial Magick into Amethyst, Earth Magick will be Jade, Water Magick into Sapphire, Fire Magick into Ruby, Air Magick turns into Alexandrite, Blood Magick becomes Heliotrope, Dynasty Magick is Quartz, Light Magick turns into Moonstone, Dark Magick is Onyx, Evil Magick into Emerald, and Good Magick transforms into Apatite."

Harry, who had been listening attentively, stroked the middle of the Stave, jumping slightly as it was sucked back into the 30 centimeter hunk of metal. "What kind of metal is it made of?" he asked.

"Promethium that's been spelled into a soft layering."

Harry stuck the Stave into his jacket. "When do we leave?"

* * *

The Plane ride to Georgia was long. Klaus had bough him a whole new wardrobe and stopped in Diagon Alley to stock up on nutrition potions for Harry, and then told him that they were stopping at a graduation on the way to New Orleans.

_Why would Klaus want to stop by a Graduation? Unless he has another kid..._

The thought made Harry pale. He quickly shook it off, but Klaus had already seen. "What's wrong, Harry?" his father asked.

Harry winced. "I was wondering- I mean, do you have another kid?"

Klaus sighed. "Is this about the graduation?" he asked. Harry nodded. "Caroline, the girl I wish to see graduate, Is a girl I fancy. She is also a vampire, though a new one. as to your question about other children, a girl I slept with is currently with child. She is a werewolf. I want nothing to do with her, but my brother Elijah insists on her protection because he fancies her."

Harry sighed in relief. "Alright. I just didn't want to meet a sibling so soon. In the future, sure. Just not right now."

Klaus chuckled. "I think Caroline will like you. She's very sweet unless you anger her."

The plane jolted, and the pilots voice came on. "We will be landing in a few short minutes. Please fasten your straps and tuck your belongings in the storage units. Thank you."

Harry buckled himself in, looking at his father fearfully. "What if she doesn't like me?" he asked. Klaus smiled. "She will." he assured.

Soon Harry found himself in a large football field where a blond girl spoke her speech. His father had an awestruck look on his visage, telling Harry that the girl was Caroline.

Once she was done, Klaus led his son towards her. "Caroline!" he called. Caroline turned, a scowl on her face. "Klaus," she hissed, "what are you doing here? I thought you left town!" Klaus smiled. "I did, and brought someone to meet you."

Harry waked forwards. "Klaus! He's just a kid! You can't go kidnapping them!" Caroline whisper-screamed.

His face contorted into one of fury. Klaus watched, amused. "My _father_ did nothing of the sort, Miss Forbes! If you are going to accuse one, please have the facts right!"

Caroline gaped at him. "_Father?_" she screeched.

Needless to say, Klaus and Harry had both left rather quickly.

* * *

Their arrival to New Orleans was clouded by the darkness of midnight and illuminated by the light of the Full Moon. Klaus pulled up to a large Plantation Manor, and Harry saw a blond girl stalk outside, a pissed off look adorning her features. She had the same blue eyes as Klaus, and her hair was the same shade of blond as his. She stood at a height of five-foot-nine in her four-inch heels.

"Rebekah," Klaus hissed, getting out. "Stay here," he said lowly.

"Niklaus! What've you done with Elijah!" She screeched like a harpy. Harry winced; he sure hoped he wasn't related to her in any way.

Klaus glowered. "Why, Dear Sister," -Harry groaned in defeat- "I have not been in town for over a week! Do not accuse me of that which you believe I have done."

Rebekah placed her hands on her hips. "Then where have you been, hm?" she asked mockingly. "You have no friends to visit, and all of your hybrids barring Tyler are dead. What business could you have possibly have had to attend to?"

Klaus turned back to the car. "You can come out now," he called.

Harry took a deep breath, and then opened the door and stepping out. He heard Rebekah gasp, and looked at her with startling emerald eyes.

"I-is that?" Rebekah asked. Klaus nodded, and Harry suddenly found himself embraced by the blond Original. "Harry!"

Instinctively, Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm Home."

* * *

"So my mother named you my godmother?" Harry asked.

Rebekah smiled. "Secondary godmother. The ones that nobody questions." she replied. "But then somebody," she glared at Klaus, "put a dagger in my heart and stuck me in a box for five years."

Klaus huffed. "You were being annoying." he said, as if it excused him.

There was a knock at the door, and Klaus flashed out to open it. A girl then barged into the room, her brown hair disheveled and her amber eyes glowing. "Where's Marcel? I just found out that he has Elijah!"

Rebekah jumped from her seat. "Where?" she asked. "Hayley, tell us!"

Hayley held her forehead with her hands. "I don't know, but Marcels little minion Thierry passed on the message that only a really powerful witch, one more powerful than Davina, would be able to find him!"

Harry stood up. "Maybe if I gather the Magicks needed for my Stave I could find him?" he asked his father.

Klaus smiled. "That could work, Harry!" he praised. Harry glowed under his fathers agreement.

"Who's he?" Hayley asked. Klaus smiled. "My son, Harry Evans-Mikaelson. He has just turned fifteen."

Rebekah looked to her nephew. "Can I see the Stave?" she asked. Harry took it from his coat pocket and stroked it, watching as it opened. Rebekah looked it over. "When did you complete the Familial Magick?" she asked.

Harry and Klaus shared a confused look, both turning their gazes to the Stave. Indeed, the once dull stone was now a bright Amethyst.

"Maybe once I connected with Rebekah and agreed to help find Elijah it was filled in?" Harry suggested, confused.

Klaus let out a hum. "Maybe..." his face brightened. "Try to use magic; conjure a _small_ flame in your hand."

Harry concentrated on a small flame, around the size of his palm, but once it ignited, it was the size of a disco ball. He cried out, almost dropping it. It extinguished itself as soon as his concentration broke.

"The power of Familial is one of the top four most powerful ones. Many don't ever fill more than three diamonds on their Staves, but I have hope that you can achieve at least seven of the twelve."

Harry nodded. "Which four are the most powerful?" he asked. Klaus racked his brain for a second. "Familial, obviously. Then Ancestral, Evil, and Good Magick. The top one is Evil. Familial is third while Ancestral is second."

Harry smiled. "Then I promise you; I will achieve all four and find dear Uncle Elijah and destroy our enemies.


	3. 02: One with the Ancestors

**Hey my loyal readers! I am starting this the same day I posted the last chapter, although I don't know if it'll be done on the same day. I just got a new computer and I have to get used to the keyboard.**

**Once again I send out my thanks to Sallzy, because of the huge help she's been since my first chapter. She helped me piece together my ideas and I thank her.**

**There will be a layout to this story. If you can figure it out by the next update you get a metaphorical cookie and/or pie!**

**There will be time changes. And small changes. For example, Klaus never daggered Elijah while in New Orleans. And Thierry was exiled instead of trapped in bricks, and much earlier.**

**I have been asked several times on who Harry will be paired with. This is not a Slash Fic, but that doesn't mean he won't have a girlfriend. Review on who you want him with!**

**So Far:**

**Marcel - 1**

**Davina - 1**

**More reviews leads to faster updates!**

**_Chapter two: One With the Ancestors_**

The next morning brought sunlight streaming through the apple tree outside of Harrys window and onto his face. He groaned, pulling one of his many pillows over his eyes. "I hate the sun," he muttered, finally getting up.

Just as he pulled on his pants, his aunt knocked on the door. "Get up, Harry! We found Marcel!" she called.

Harry smirked, pulling an emerald green dress shirt on and tucked it into his black skinny jeans. He then pulled on a pair of leather cowboy boots and grabbed his new leather jacket.

He reached the kitchen just as Hayley was leaving it. Almost colliding with the pregnant werewolf, Harry smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Hayley. Is my father in there?" The werewolf nodded, smiling, and he thanked her before pushing through the double doors.

He raised a brow at the sight he found. A dark-skinned African American vampire was tied to a chair, a scowl on his face. "I didn't do anything to Elijah!" he told Klaus, obviously unaware of the new occupant in the room.

"Well, we don't believe you!" Rebekah snarled, stake in hand. Harry stopped her before she killed him. "He's telling the truth, Aunt Bekah. I can sense it."

Klaus, who had been about to intervene himself, sighed. He untied the vampire, who stood immediately to glare at Harry. "I don't need your help!" he snarled, causing Harry to take a step back.

Klaus grabbed Marcel by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall. "Oppose my son again, Marcelus, and you will know true pain!" he snarled at his pseudo son.

Marcel paled. "S-son?" he stuttered. Klaus nodded. "My own flesh and blood. If he is harmed under your watch, you shall pay the consequences. Understand?"

The other vampire bowed his head as he was released from the wall. "Of course, Klaus," he responded. Klaus nodded, turning to Harry. "Didn't Hayley say that Thierry told her that Marcel kidnapped Elijah?"

A sound of confusion came from Marcel. "Thierry was exiled last week. He hasn't been seen since."

The Mikaelsons looked at Marcel before Rebekah cursed. "We have to find a way to get him back!"

Marcel looked solemn. "I don't have many vampires left; most left with Thierry. I can't lend out any to you. But if you need it I can arrange a meeting between you and Sophie."

Klaus nodded. "Thank you, Marcel. I appreciate it. Harry, would you show Marcel out?"

Harry led the vampire to the door and opened it. Marcel turned a glare on him. "I may have to look out for you, but I hardly enjoy it. I don't like you. There's something different about you, and when I figure out what it is, I _will_ expose it, I promise you that."

With that, Marcel was gone.

* * *

Sophie Deveraux was not what Harry had expected.

When he had been told that she was a powerful witch who led her coven, he had imagined an older woman with a crutch and glasses. In the wizarding world, power meant age.

So when he was introduced to a thirty year old lady with dark chestnut hair and bright cocoa eyes, he was confused.

"Sophie," Klaus said, "this is my son, Harry Evans. Harry, this is Sophie Deveraux, the matriarch of the resident coven of witches. Sophie, my son is a wizard from England. He is in possession of his Stave, and so far has been able to gain his Familial gem. But, forget that; my family requires your help. Thierry has kidnapped my brother, and hold him someplace that not even Davina can find."

Sophie nodded. "I can perform a spell to see how many Gems on his Stave that he can access. If he can only access the normal four, he is useless. Davina holds a Stave of ten. Any less or equal to her power, if Thierry tells the truth, will be useless."

Harry sat on a stool, and Sophie placed her hands on both sides of his head. Her eyes rolled back into head, and she began to chant in a language Harry had never heard before.

Klaus paced back and forth as he watched Sophie work on his son. She was a very powerful witch, and her Stave held eight of the gems. To date, Davina had only accessed ten of hers. But she was still young, and could still access more of them. She only had Evil and Dark Magicks to find before becoming a Maester of Magick.

Suddenly, Sophie gasped, falling to the floor, blood leaking from her nose. Klaus rushed to her side, checking her over. She pushed his hand away as she sat upright. "It-It can't be!" she whispered.

Klaus looked to his son and back to Sophie. "What can't be, Sophie!" he asked.

Her lip quivered in disbelief. "He-but he can't!" She mumbled.

Klaus' face screwed up in agitation. "Sophie! Answer me!" he snarled.

Sophie took a deep breath.

"He is the Auoracide."

* * *

Harry looked around as Sophie led him into a large pentagram made from salt. She was pale, telling him something was wrong.

"Why are we here?" He asked her. She smiled, though a little strained. "We're going to unlock your Ancestral Magick."

He blinked. "How?" he asked.

"An old ritual that my coven and I will perform will bind you to these lands. Not like we are, because you will be allowed to use Magic outside of New Orleans. But it will give you 'living' ancestors, binding you to them. Every witch or warlock in New Orleans has access to their Ancestral Magick."

Harry nodded. "Alright."

A girl stepped out of the shadows, three others following her. "Davina, Sabine, Monique, Jane Anne," Sophie greeted.

Each girl, once their name was called, stepped forward. They each made their way to their own points in the pentagram, holding white candles.

They began chanting, and Harry - who was holding his Stave at its full length - saw one of the gems beside his Familial gem start to glow. The glow soon departed, leaving behind a shimmering Topaz gem.

Jane Anne took Monique away as soon as it was finished, and Sabine and Davina stepped forwards.

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Davina and Sabine. Same to yours whom have departed from this cemetery."

Sophie turned to Sabine. "He's the Auracide," she told her friend. Sabines eyes widened, and she took a step back. She looked at Harry for a second, and then all Hell broke loose.

A fireball made its way towards him, and Harry just managed to dodge before it hit him. He turned to the dark-skinned witch, eyes glowing emerald. "What the Hell, Sabine!" Sophie yelled, trying to reach the other witch. It was obvious that she was held in by a spell, and couldn't move.

"Thierry gave strict orders on the Death of anyone more powerful than me."

Harry gaped. "You're working with that Asshole? Sabine, seriously? And my Father told me Davina is the most powerful witch in the Quarter!" he asked, astounded. Sabine laughed, a loud, evil sound. She brought her Stave out from her jacket sleeve, as if it were a dagger. She stroked it, and it opened.

"_YOU HAVE ELEVEN FRICKING GEMS!_" Sophie shrieked.

Sabine smirked. "Oh, by the way; my name isn't Sabine. It's Celeste."

A tear rolled down Sophies cheek. "Why?" she asked.

Sabine-no, Celeste, walked towards Harry, who found he couldn't move. A ball of fire appeared, floating just an inch above her hand. "Now, say bye-bye, Evans!" she snarled, reaching to throw it at him.

A shriek filled the air, and a ghostly apparition dove into her, sending Celeste flying into one of the tombs. It shrieked again, and Celeste disappeared with a soft_ pop!_

The apparition turned to face them, and Harry could see that the apparition was a female with long auburn hair and bright green eyes. She wore a caramel Flapper Dress with feathers in her hair, and tiny heels.

"My name is Genevieve."


	4. 03: Powers of the Elements

**Hey guys! If you didn't read my last update, go read it! But I will repeat myself: this MIGHT be a Slash. I made a mistake when writing my AN and wrote that instead of Lemon.**

**Anyway, back to the story! Once again, thank you Sallzy for your help!**

_**Chapter three: Powers of the Elements**_

The small group stared at the ghostly apparition of the girl named Genevieve. Harry was the first to respond, walking forwards. "Hello, Genevieve. My name is Harry Evans. Thank you for saving us."

Genevieve smiled lightly. "It wasn't a problem at all. One as powerful as the Auracide must be protected at all costs." She looked towards Sophie. "Be careful around Bastianna; she is also in league with Thierry."

"Bastianna holds no power over our coven. It should be easy to dispose of her if she has not already fled." Sophie replied. "And, as Harry did, I thank you for your help, Genevieve. If I may ask, how old are you? And in what year did you die?"

Genevieve sat down on one of the many cemetery benches. "I died in 1912, when I was twenty. Rebekah Mikaelson was the one who killed me."

Harry blinked. "My aunt?" he asked, unbelieving. She nodded. "Tell her my name; she'll tell you all about me and how she used me to get your father out of New Orleans because she and Marcel had a thing going on. How she killed me when I found out that my friend was only using me. She gave me the plague, you know. A horrible way to die."

The young wizard was weary, but decided to ask Rebekah anyway.

"So why are you here? Why haven't you moved on?" Harry asked. Genevieve frowned. "The ancestors never allowed it. I've been trapped like this since I died. The only way I can ever be allowed back would be if I redeem myself, but being dead I can't. I'm stuck like this."

Harry frowned. "What if I can bring you back?" he asked, shocking Sophie and Davina into gasps. He brought out his Stave. "I have ancestral magic on my side. With enough power and effort I can construct a ritual or rite to bring you back."

Genevieve smiled widely. "Really? You'd do that for me?" she asked. Harry nodded. He turned to Sophie and Davina. "I'm going to need salt and sage, as well as sheeps blood."

Sophie gave him a look. "How do you know what you need?" she asked. Harry shrugged. "It just came to me. I actually have no idea."

Thankfully, all of the ingredients could be picked up at Jardin Green, the voodoo shop in the Quarter. Sophie was back in less than a half-hour, and Harry immediately began to draw a complicated symbol with the salt. It began circular, but soon two lightning bolts cascaded out of the middle circle, and one looking as if it ran straight through. Then what looked like arrow heads emerged from the bottom.

Harry placed a large wooden bowl in the middle circle, adding all of the sage in one go, then pouring the sheep blood in a small crater he had made in the middle of the dried sage. It looked like a miniature volcano.

He opened his Stave, and looked up to see a glowing Jade beside his Familial stone, followed by Sapphire, Ruby, and Alexandrite.

_Jade for Earth Magick,_ he remembered Klaus telling him, _Sapphire for Water, Ruby for Fire, and Alexandrite for Air._

He gestured for Genevieve to stand at the tip of the largest Lighting Bolt. "This will hurt," he warned her. She sighed, but nodded.

"_Sophisacatos, mei noe dos gres; mos shab bevo dosti; ecru cidio maston deva; me snafre estats!"_

Genevieve let out a howling wail, falling to her knees, and what looked like blood running down her face. Harry quickly lit a match and threw it in the blood/sage mixture, setting it alight with dark green flames.

The flames jumped out of the bowl and onto the salt, following and tracing the entirety of the symbol, leaving it only in flames. The ghost was covered, but made no move to retreat.

With one last scream, the flames burned to a startling ten-foot height, changing from green to red, then blue and golden-yellow.

And then, they were gone, leaving no trace that they had been there.

Harry rushed to the still form of Genevieve, who, as he grasped her shoulder, gasped in a huge gulp of air.

"I-I'm alive!" she laughed. Harry smiled, helping her to her feet. Sophie came forth with a Stave in her hands. "I found it in your Crypt," she explained. Genevieve took it, and the Stave opened to show eleven different gems adorning the rim.

"The one Magick I was never able to master was Evil. But you can. You are the Auracide. It's in your blood to master all twelve of the elements."

Sophie glanced at his Stave. "It just had to happen that you gained five gems in less than five hours."

He smirked. "Well, I survived the Killing Curse when I was fifteen months old. No one has ever done that. I just have to be special. It's a gift."

She just swore and walked off.


	5. The Vote is Over!

**And the voting is now over! I thank all of you who both reviewed and emailed me. I have counted, and the results are as follows:**

**Davina: 46 (Including emails to yours truly)**

**Marcel: 44 (Including emails to yours truly)**

**Bonnie: 5 (Including emails to yours truly)**

**Elena: 3 (Including emails to yours truly)**

**Sorry for those who wanted a Marcel/Harry pairing! It was so close, too!**


	6. 04: Blood & Dynasty

**Chapter four: Blood and Dynasty go hand-in-hand**

A few weeks passed before Harry had another chance to continue his Stave. He had been researching on how he could possibly complete his next gem, Heliotrope. Blood was apparently a very difficult Magick to possess, as for every ritual it was used in a blood sacrifice had to be made.

None of the tombs and texts Harry read told of what sort of sacrifices had to be made in order for the Magick to work, but Harry had it in his mind that either an animal or a person had to be bled out for it to work.

But it wasn't the Blood Magick he was most worried about achieving. Dynasty Magick had to be obtained by conquering a Kingdom. Harry didn't know of any Kingdoms outside of New Orleans, and he didn't even know if that could be considered a Kingdom.

Genevieve was a huge help. Hayley, who had been bound to Sophie Deveraux, was quickly unlinked by the red haired witch, and special herbs given to the werewolf to help her pregnancy along smoothly. Klaus, who had been waiting for Caroline to take up his offer on seeing New Orleans, had seen hide nor hair of the pretty blond vampire, and had resorted to letting his affections for Genevieve slip through the cracks.

Davina hadn't been seen since Harry had gained his Elements. She was working on gathering her next Magick, Light Magick, one of the two she was missing.

Harry, curious as to why Genevieve (who had eleven Gems to her advantage) couldn't locate his Uncle. Apparently Celeste had been very thorough in her spell work, and only one with twelve Magick Gems could locate Elijah. When the witch had tried, the spell had backfired, throwing her across the room and almost impaling her on a poker from the fireplace. It would have had Klaus not caught her mid-flight.

Harry sighed, setting his tomb on Magicks down, and looked towards his Aunt, who was reading the tomb on Dynasty.

"Isn't Marcel having a ball tomorrow?" he asked. She hummed. "Yes, he is. Why? Are you interested in attending?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Is it because Davina will be there?" Rebekah teased him. He blushed. "N-no!" he insisted, and she smirked at him. He huffed. "I want to see how I can grab Marcels kingdom from under his feet without him realizing until it's too late," he explained.

Rebekah smiled. "Dynasty? Will the Magick even accept it?" she asked. Harry shrugged. "I hope so, because there are no other kingdoms."

Hayley walked in just then. "Have you seen Klaus?" she asked. They both shook their heads. "He went on an errand," Rebekah told the wolf. "Something about a birthday present for Harry."

Harry, who at that moment had been taking a sip of tea, spit it back out. "Excuse me?" he said, hand to his ear, "my birthday was a month ago!"

Bekah smirked. "Well, he didn't know what to get you until yesterday morning," she explained. Harry groaned. "He needn't get me anything, Bekah!" he insisted in a whine.

The blond original shrugged. "Too bad!" she sang, flipping through her texts.

Hayley sat beside Harry, one arm slung across his shoulders. In the month he had been there, she had become more of a mother figure that Mrs. Weasley had been. He figured it was her maternal instincts coming out early, but didn't care. And although he would never call her 'mum', he did affectionately call her 'Aunty Ley'.

"Is there a problem, Sweet Heart?" she asked him, and he leaned into her embrace. "No, not really. Just wondering on how this Dynasty thing is going to work."

Hayley smiled. "It will all work out, you know!" she insisted, kissing his forehead softly. He smiled. "Thanks, Aunty Ley," he replied, smiling.

Klaus walked in not too long after, a large wooden crate in his hands. "Happy belated birthday, Son!" he sang, placing the crate in front of Harry with care. Harry raised a brow. "Daaaaaaad," he whined. Klaus smirked. "Open it! I know that you'll like it!"

Harry groaned, but opened the slide opening on the top of the crate. His eyes went wide, and a huge smile spread across his lips.

Bringing his gift out of the boy and onto his lap, he let out a happy sob. "Oh, she's perfect!"

And indeed she was. Although still a baby, the midnight black Nundu was still large. Her feathery wings were tiny, but Harry knew from Care of Magical Creatures that they'd grow so that each was her size once fully grown. The wings' feathers were littered with green-and-blue tips, so dark that they almost matched the wings full colour. In fact, the only reason Harry was able to see the difference was because light was hitting the wings. Her tail ended with a single soft-looking feather, really large compared to her body, but it was the one thing that didn't grow with the body so it was to be expected. And, although looking soft, it was razor sharp and used for defence for when her venom (which lay in her fangs and was injected like a snake would) was useless. Her emerald green eyes stared into his, and she purred.

Klaus and Hayley chuckled as the cub nuzzled him, and he scratched behind her ears. Hedwig, who had been sitting on her perch on the other side of the room, hooted at the new creature.

"Name her, Harry!" Hayley urged. He smiled, watching as the Nundu jumped of his lap to watch his owl. "Nightshade?" he asked the cub. She turned to him, a chirp much like a baby cheetahs leaving her muzzle. He laughed, picking her up. He cuddled her, and she purred.

"Night as a nickname, for when you aren't in trouble. I can see that you'll be a trouble maker!" he laughed as she grabbed a piece of his now-shoulder-length black hair in her mouth. She looked up innocently, chewing once. Just by looking at her face, one would mistake her for a panther cub.

What Harry had learned in Care of Magical Creatures was that a Nundu, while it could fly, rarely did so. They were mostly for intimidation and mating purposes. But once fully grown they could lift the feline off the ground for long periods of time.

Using wandless magic, he created a collar for Nightshade, one made from the finest leather and had a pentagram pendant with his name on the back, and hers on the front.

He tied it on her, and pricked his finger. The Nundu licked it, and a small golden glow surrounded the cut area.

"Good, you remembered how to bond!" Rebekah praised.

"_Master is very nice!_" a voice in his head interrupted his witty retort, and he looked to the cub. He set her on the floor, and she ran in a circle once before sitting and staring at him.

"_Master play with Night?_"

MIKAELSONSMIKAELSONSMIKAELSONS

The next day came quickly. Harry was dressed in his best suit and bow tie, and his father wore the same. His aunts had been getting ready for much longer, and Harry felt ready to sleep with how long they were taking.

Night bounced on the seat to his left, green eyes shining with intelligence. "_Master take Night with him?_" she asked.

Harry scratched under her chin, making her purr. "_Of course I will take you with me!_" he replied, making her chirp.

Finally, Hayley and Rebekah emerged from the blonds bedroom, both wearing floor-length ball gowns. Rebekah's was black with lace, while Hayley opted for a nice caramel brown strapless with gold hip hoops.

Klaus escorted Rebekah, and Harry with Hayley. The limo taking them was very expensive, and Harry smiled at the interior.

Once arriving at the Compound, Marcel was outside to greet them. "Klaus, Rebekah," he nodded with a smile. When he saw Harry and Hayley, he made a face. "Aren't you a bit young to be here?" he asked him.

Klaus gave the dark-skinned man a look, and Marcel quickly backed off.

Night stayed beside her Master the entire evening. "_I do not trust the dark blood drinker, Master,_" she had told him.

And, even half-way through the ball, Harry had seen no sign of Davina.

When he voice this to his father, Klaus frowned. "I do not know, Harry," he replied.

Harry decided to look for her in her bedroom, so he and Night walked the halls until her hallway came into view. He started down the walkway, only to be attacked by a very smug Thierry.

"Well, well, well! What have we here?" he mocked, unaware of the Nundu creeping up on him. Her venom would not kill him, but it would definitely slow him down.

When Night sunk her fangs into him, Thierry let out a cry, and slumped forward. Harry pushed him off as the man groaned, and ran to Davinas room.

"Davina?" he called, breaking her door down. What he found made his blood boil.

"_Night, go get my father!_" he ordered his familiar. The Nundu ran off immediately, using her wings to go faster. Harry quickly pulled the gag out of a heavily bleeding Davina and she sobbed weakly when she saw him.

"What happened?" he asked, taking in the multiple knife wounds on her.

She let a tear roll down her cheek. "He told me that I couldn't work with other witches while I stayed here, so I was going to leave and he grabbed me. They've been keeping me weakened."

Klaus entered just then, anger on his face. He fed the witch his blood, and Harry made his way to where he had left Thierry on the floor. Night was guarding his body, making sure he didn't wander off. Harry grabbed him, pulling him towards the main hall with his father holding Davina behind him.

Stares and whispers greeted them, and Marcel walked forwards with a glare. "What the hell is going on?" he yelled.

Rebekah, seeing Harrys matching glare, grabbed Marcel from behind. Harry, not realizing what he was doing, materialized a ceremonial dagger from thin air and slit Thierrys throat, wretching screams from the other vampires and witches.

"You have harmed one of our own, Marcel Gerard, and now you must pay the price!" he said, voice echoing.

Unawares to any other than the Mikaelsons and Marcel, the Blood from Thierrys throat leaked through the cobblestone to form a circular-triangular pattern, surrounding Harry who was the only Mikaelson who hadn't noticed.

Harry, as if by instinct, freed his Stave from its confines inside the suit and shoved the bottom through the cobblestone and straight into the centre of the circle. The bloody patterns glowed gold, and Harry felt his eyes glow an eerie green along with it.

Swiping his Stave, he slashed Marcels chest open, and the golden glow glowed brighter than before, blinding the other occupants besides Harry and Nightshade.

Then, as soon as the glow had started, it was gone, leaving Harrys Stave floored in the centre of a circle of blood and triangles, a Heliotrope and a Quartz glittering in the light of the full moon.


End file.
